


The Reunion

by evelyneluft



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyneluft/pseuds/evelyneluft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after OB210. AU</p><p>Cosima is in a dark place after Delphine is sent away to Frankfurt so Sarah arranges a movie night and an expected visitor arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down as Cosima traced the rain droplets of the window staring off into space. 

“Oi geek monkey, looks like it’s just the two of us tonight. What do you think about getting a takeout and watching some crappy eighties movie?” Sarah said noticing Cosima wiping a tear as she turned to nod her head and look back out the window. 

“Or instead of a movie I could tell you about how I met a certain French lady.” Sarah trying to pull Cosima away from her thought by mentioning Delphine and it worked.

“I know how you two met Sarah” Cosima fell on Felix’s bed giving Sarah an eye roll

“Well I bet you don’t know everything” Sarah sat at the bottom of the bed displaying a small smirk on her face. 

“She kissed you because she thought you were me” Cosima stated.

“Yeah. Well…” Sarah pulled on her boots and made her way to the door “Did she ever tell you about that time she met me in a black limo and told me that you told her to love all of us”

“What?” Cosima chuckled at Sarah’s made up story but seeing Cosima made Sarah smile and she felt better about leaving her to go and get the food. 

Sarah opened the loft door and “I’ll tell you all about it, damn she is one good kisser” shutting the door in laughter at her sister's shocked face. 

Cosima laughed at the ridiculousness that was her sister sighing about how she missed Delphine a lot it had been about two months, but Cosima did not need Oxygen anymore she could walk without a cane, she still coughed but no blood came. Cosima had to try to put on a brave face she hated people seeing her upset especially when Sarah was trying so hard. The dreadlocked clone exhaled loudly into the empty loft, pulling sleeping clothes out from under her pillow getting changed in the bathroom, she did not why, nobody was home but Sarah and Felix could come home any second, not that they would have minded. 

Cosima folded her clothes on the toilet lid when she heard the door slide open. Cosima reminded herself to be happy and cheerful to Sarah but she was kind of looking forward to hearing Sarah’s stories about Delphine. 

“What took you so long” Cosima shouted knowing that her sister had been less than fifteen minutes. 

“I’m sorry” Cosima’s heart stopped and then it pounded in her chest at rapid rate, maybe she was dreaming again. 

She looked through the beaded curtain. 

It was her. 

Delphine. 

Cosima came out of the bathroom slowly pacing towards her. 

Delphine’s hair was stuck in a bun but wispy hair sticking to her forehead and her blue navy jacket looked heavy as it was soaked, a little black case at her side as water droplets trailed down to the floor. 

“Are you real?” Cosima asked water building in her eyes her voice shaking. 

Delphine nodded both girls met each other with a fierce kiss, tongues flooded each other’s mouth starving themselves of oxygen both girls pulled away resting their foreheads on each other’s and looking deeply at one another smiling as Delphine cupped and traced her fingers over Cosima’s hamster cheeks wiping away her tears. 

 

“Je t'aime” Delphine whispered placing a kiss on Cosima’s cheek and then to her other cheek.

“Je t’aime” kissing her forehead. 

“Je t'aime” kissing her chin Cosima giggled. 

“Je t'aime” finally kissing her mouth.

This kiss started out slow both girls sighing into it relaxing, Cosima scrapped at Delphine’s bottom lip biting down on it, Delphine opened her mouth giving Cosima’s tongue access. Their tongues explored as Cosima tugged at Delphine’s neck to bring them closer together. Delphine’s hands found purchase on Cosima’s ass gripping it tightly as Cosima continued to bruise Delphine’s mouth. Delphine moaned as Cosima striped her out of her wet coat and started to pop buttons open on her white blouse. 

Their mouths found each other’s again as they fumbled forward away from the wet clothes Delphine gripping her ass again the dreadlocked clone lifted her legs and tightly fixed them around the blonde’s waist their lips never parting. Delphine popped open her jean button and shook out of her clingy jeans, Delphine bunched up the hem of Cosima’s top and Cosima lifted it off. 

 

Delphine groaned as the throb in-between her legs ached as she was met with the clones bare breast in front of her eyes Cosima smirked but it was wiped off her face. When the blonde took her breast in her mouth scraping her teeth along the plucked nipple whilst the other snaked along her back bring her closer, Delphine moved between the two always sucking, licking and biting as she felt Cosima wet against her waist as she started to rub herself up and down the French woman, moaning her name. 

Delphine carried the brunette up the step tripping slightly and placing Cosima down not very gracefully, the smaller girl took off her pyjama bottoms flinging them over the blondes head as she hovered on top. 

 

Delphine jammed her thigh in-between the smaller girl's legs Delphine groaned as Cosima left wet open mouth kisses along her neck sucking down on her pulse point and scraping her teeth and biting down as Delphine’s hips started to circle and her thigh moving up and down creating an unbearable friction. Cosima unclasped Delphine’s bra cupping and kneading her small breasts.

Delphine’s hand scratched down Cosima’s side making her wiggle as hips moved off the bed her eyes rolling back, as both women’s bodies were, hot wet and sticky with sweat and both needed release and both knew it wouldn’t take long. 

Delphine reached down and pulled her underwear off, pulling Cosima’s legs apart and straddling one of her legs moving the other thigh as she dropped her wet dripping cunt on to Cosima’s. Both girls screeching at the contact, Delphine threw her head back and closed her eyes as she grinded down and Cosima grinding up to meet Delphine. Delphine lowered her head dipping her tongue into the clone’s mouth licking the roof of her mouth their bodies grew frantic as they worked together, Delphine reached down with two fingers rubbing and circling her lover’s clit. Cosima gripped Delphine’s hair fighting to keep her eyes open as she came again and again. 

 

“Bloody hell what you doing out here?” Felix asked as Sarah sat on the stairs stuffing her face with Chinese food. 

Then he heard the loud orgasmic moans from his loft.

“You will never guess who's back” Sarah exclaimed offering some fried rice.

“How long have you been out here?” Felix sat down dismissing the offer of food.

“About an hour now, so they should be finishing soon” 

Felix laughed “oh my god. Sarah you’ve been listening to your sister having sex for over an hour”

“You’ve heard me have sex before Fee, plus it’s not as if I watching, I mean I could’ve, they didn’t even notice that I walked in” 

“OH MY GOD” Felix burst into hysterics at his sister.

Sarah got up from the step and opened the loft door “Yeah least they weren’t shagging in my bed though.” 

 

Felix shot up and his laugh soon died marching into the loft. 

Felix shot up and his laugh soon died marching into the loft. 

Sarah and Felix both were noticing the trail of clothes and the two bodies fast asleep. 

Cosima lay on Delphine’s chest as the red maroon sheets covered the mid-section of their bodies. 

Felix continued to march over to the bed before Sarah grabbed his shoulder “Leave it, yeah. Just let them sleep” 

“You are cleaning my sheets Cosima Niehaus” Felix said at the bottom of the step throwing Delphine’s clothes onto the bed. 

“Merde” Delphine whispered.

Cosima put a finger on her lips as her body shook from giggling at Delphine’s worry. 

“I love you” Cosima whispered into Delphine’s chest as they both fell into a blissful sleep. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Cosima searched around for her discarded clothes, slipping them on. 

Placing a lingering kiss on Delphine’s lips as she smiled out of the kiss. 

“Morning” Delphine grinned bringing their lips back together

“Do you want coffee?” Cosima asked.

Delphine nodded her head and Cosima went to get off the bed but Delphine pulled her back down. 

Cosima straddled the blonde slowly kissing her until they heard a loud cough grabbing the pair’s attention. 

 

“Morning” Sarah said as Felix and Sarah watched the couple from the kitchenette with an amused look waggling their eyebrows. 

Cosima placed a chaste kiss on Delphine before climbing off her and beaming to her new sister and brother as she made her way into the kitchen. 

“So I take it you were pleased to see Delphine last night” Felix smirked and his sister started making sex noises. 

“Haha” Cosima retorted pouring the boiling water into the cup

 

“No seriously Cos, we’re happy for you. I mean I’ve never seen an afterglow as big as this before, have you Fee?” 

“You think this is big? Wait until you see me about a week” Cosima grinned noticing a cautious blonde approaching the breakfast bar in a pale blue summers dressed clearly pulled out from her case. 

 

Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine’s waist taking a sip of her coffee before putting it back down on the counter.

“Hey Sarah don’t you have a story about you and Delphine in black limo making out?” 

Delphine’s face scrunched up turning to look at her girlfriend to Sarah, whose face looked mortified at what Cosima had just blurted out. 

 

Delphine spoke first “I’ve never kissed Sarah in a black limo; I only kissed her at the Dyad party. I would never…” 

 

Cosima grinned like the Cheshire cat “Maybe you dreamt it Sarah after all you did say Delphine was a damn good kisser” 

 

Felix was killing himself with laughter as he realised that his sister was blushing furiously red. 

Cosima collected her red coat and Delphine’s belongs. 

 

“See you in a couple of days” was dragging out a very confused Delphine out behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun soon fell to the dim light of the city casting shadows around the hotel room the heavy atmosphere with the sex infused smell hung to every inch of the room. Sheets rumpled and pillows scattered mixed with disregarded pieces of clothing. Limbs tangled together and mixture of salty and sweet as they panted deeply long sticky wet fingers intertwining, smiling exhausted eyes searching for trust and hoping for a long future. 

 

Soon sleep would take over her fatigued body as she was still recovering from her illness but she made sure that Delphine knew how much she missed her and how much her body had repaired itself. 

 

Cosima placed soft gentle kisses around Delphine’s neck and cheek until the other woman groaned waking from a deep sleep. 

“Non” Delphine scooted away from the body pressing into hers.

“C’mon” Cosima tugged Delphine’s waist back to snuggle against her own glowing body, her lips placing long wet kisses along her neck, moving up nipping at her earlobe extracting a slight moan from the blonde who turned to finally face the smaller woman with a great grin on her face. 

“Bonjour mon amour” 

“Morning” 

The both stared longingly into each other’s eyes before Delphine bit down on her lip and Cosima chuckled before Delphine pulled her down into a tight embrace smacking her ass playfully.

“You are such a brat” 

“So I’ve been told” 

“I liked that day, it was pure joy ”Delphine’s eyes glazed over as the memory played out in her mind.

“Do you wanna steal some bikes today?” Cosima’s eyes sparkled dancing into Delphine’s waggling her eyebrows leering down into Delphine.

Delphine burst into a fit of laughter “I don’t think my legs are ready for that just yet” 

“Are you sure?” Cosima ran her fingers down the top of her thighs splaying out her hand and the griping the muscle noticing purple and brown patches along her inner thigh up by the joining of her hip the valley in-between her breast, her shoulders. 

Cosima was in awe of the French woman’s body beneath her, she had made Delphine hers. 

There was a larger buzzing and vibrating sound across the hotel room floor bringing both women out of their retrieve. Cosima sighed peeling herself off Delphine and searching for the device. 

“Hey what’s up” not needing to look at caller I.D she knew it would be Sarah.

Cosima slid the balcony door open and stepped out to take the call. 

“You can’t miss your treatments Cosima." Sarah scolded.

“It’s one or two treatments Sarah, plus I feel totally fine” Cosima waved it off. 

“No you need to come over now cos; you have missed three bloody treatments. Frenchie can wrap her thighs around your head when you come home, but for now you need to get your bloody arse over here now.” 

"Chill Sarah, okay. I’m coming even though I’ve came enough in the past two days to last the rest of the year” Bursting into hysterics at her own joke. 

 

Cosima was meet with silence at the other end of the phone and then by a monotone was telling her the other person has cleared, she walked back inside throwing her phone on the bed picking up pieces of clothing, noting she only had her pjs with her and her red coat.

Delphine’s dress and underwear had been removed from the floor and her little black suit case opened on the bed. 

Cosima searched through the items bringing them up to her nose to sniff Delphine’s familiar scent, putting her arms through the white chiffon shirt feeling the smooth delicate fabric on her skin buttoning up the blouse.

She felt two warm arms slip around her waist hugging her tightly.

“I don’t know if my jeans will fit you .Delphine said placing a small kiss on her shoulder.

Cosima brought her hand up around the back of the blonde’s mane bring her head around to kiss her lips, it was a long tender kiss filled with passion and love.

Delphine smiled out of the kiss “But maybe a skirt perhaps?” moving in front of Cosima to riffle through her case. 

Delphine bent down tapping Cosima’s leg so she could move into the skirt, Delphine lifted the skirt up around Cosima’s thighs and up to rest on her waist, then she swept her hands over her legs.

You need underwear?” Delphine asked drawing lazy shapes into her inner thigh bringing a finger over the lips of Cosima’s cunt already feeling wetness there. 

Cosima just shook her head waiting with anticipation at what Delphine was going to do. 

“Non?” Delphine asked again with a smirk as her fingers dipped and swirled at Cosima’s clit, the dreadlocked clone shook her head faster this time with her hips already moving. 

Delphine withdrew her fingers and stood up moving to zip her suitcase.

Cosima opened eyes at the lack of stimulation as the throbbing between her legs continued.

“Delphine!” Cosima irritated as to why Delphine stopped

“que?” flashing Cosima her very own cheery grins turning back around to face the smaller woman sucking on the finger that toyed with Cosima’s clit. 

“You are such a fucking tease. You know that” 

Cosima slapped Delphine’s perky bottom as she walked around her looking for her shoes. 

Cosima looked at herself in the mirror as Delphine made the finishing touches to herself. 

 

“Hey how come I’ve never seen you in this before? Its hella tight and hella short even on me” Cosima called.

“Well I know how easily distracted you are” winking at the brunette. 

 

“Maybe you should put it on and show me. Then I could take it off” Cosima bantered back. 

 

“We don’t have time, later” Delphine approached with Cosima’s red coat. 

 

“We have all the time in the world now, I’m not dying anymore.” Cosima stepped into her coat. 

“Non but you have missed treatments” making their way out of the hotel room.

“So you were listening to my phone call. So are you going to tell me where and what you have been doing?” Cosima asked in more annoyed fashion.

Delphine’s face and features dropped into sadness lines appearing around her eyes and her lips turned down into a frown with her eyes pulling black and glossy. 

She simply shook her head.

“You know I will find out anyway” Cosima bit back. 

“You always do.” 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

They reached the loft walking hand in hand in comfortable silence but the tension remained. 

Cosima pulled the loft door open making a b line straight for her medicine and dropping her coat and shoes leaving Delphine wide eyed in the middle of the loft hearing hushed voices and large exhales of I told you so’s. 

Delphine dropped her on coat on the green leather sofa when she saw the bathroom beads swinging. 

A slow moving creature with untamed hair and gazing red eyes 

“Hello Doctor” 

 

“Helena”

 

“Holy shite” Sarah and Felix spoke together as they watched the two curly hair women approach each other, Sarah moved off her stool to come between them but stopped as Helena wrapped her arms around the doctor in a hug, noticing Delphine hugging back. 

Sarah threw a confused look back at Cosima and Felix who watched from the kitchen with a very similar baffled look.

 

“It’s good to see you again” Delphine said patting down some of Helena’s hair. 

Sarah interrupts their moment with “What the fuck is going on? Could someone please explain?” 

 

“Sestra, this is my doctor friend Delphine. We were locked in cell together, she is excellent singer. She was also my doctor at the centre but she was a sneaky doctor”

Delphine heard large scoff sounds coming from the two other clones and their brother but Helena carried on with the story. 

 

“They wanted to experiment on me but she said no and give them her blood, they did not like this and was going to kill her but we escaped together” Helena finished smiling at her sisters and brother then to Delphine who found tears in her eyes as she felt Cosima’s eyes burn into the side of her face. 

“So wait a bloody minute how did you escape?” Sarah plonked herself down on the green leather couch as Felix and Cosima also joined her leaving Delphine and Helena side by side 

“She is scientist. She made everybody sleep like babies.” 

 

“And your sister is very persuasive with her hands around their necks” Delphine finally spoke earning a little grimace from Helena and she felt a hand reach for her own catching a glance from Cosima. 

 

“Scientist sestra is the one that you love” 

 

Delphine turn back to look at Helena tarring her eyes away from Cosima lacing their fingers together

 

“Oui, but we are still best friends right” 

 

“You are family now” Helena answered back making her way to the kitchen to find some food to munch on. 

 

Delphine’s face brightened up as a huge smile surfaced on her face watching Helena in the kitchen pulling food out over the counter. 

 

“Bloody hell, who would have thought the two outsiders of clone club becoming best friends” Felix piped up.

“It’s good that Helena has got friends, you know, other than us and Art. Thanks for helping her” Sarah smiled at Delphine before going to help Helena in the kitchen. 

 

Delphine felt a tug on her hand, until she fell on to Cosima’s lap “I thought I was your best friend” 

 

Delphine laughed “Non you are my girlfriend” 

 

“Exactly girlfriend, I should be the best friend too” Cosima smiled.

 

“Are you jealous?” Delphine whispered blowing cool air down the clone’s neck causing small goosebumps to appear pecking her neck with small kisses. 

 

“No, maybe, what no” Cosima wriggled around as Delphine’s hands travelled up her body poking at her ribs tickling her , Cosima wiggled her hands free attacking Delphine back, making her fall on top of Felix’s feet. 

“No lesbian activity. My bed still stinks, why is lesbian sex so musky” Felix said clearly irritated. 

Causing both the girls to laugh as Felix shook his head in disgust. 

“Are they always like this?” Helena asked watching the pair with a bag of Cheetos from the breakfast table. 

“I don’t know. We really only see Cosima when Delphine fucks up.” Sarah looked at the couple and her brother fighting them off each other.

 

“I’m glad she is happy. Do you not like her?” Helena question watching her twin. 

 

“I guess, I mean yeah. Of course she was the one that told Cosima where I was and she looks out for her and makes her happy. But I just hope she doesn’t break Cosima’s heart or yours.” Sarah turned to face Helena.

 

“She won’t, they love each other like puppies. Plus we will always be friends. I saw it” Helena said dismissively. 

 

“Whatever meathead” digging her hand to the bag of Cheetos. 

“Wanna help them annoy Fee?” Sarah smirk as they both ran off their stools towards the bundle of limbs on the floor, piling them on top of Felix, Cosima and Delphine. 

 

“Does this mean I am a part of clone club now?” Delphine asked whilst getting squished by Cosima, and her sister’s bodies 

 

“OBVS”


	3. Chapter 3

“So why didn’t you just tell me?” Cosima asked pushing away from Delphine to get a clear picture of her face, swinging her body around on the couch. 

The loft was now just occupied by the couple as the others went to away out to get food as Helena managed to eat most of Felix’s cupboards. 

 

“Would you have believed me?” Delphine searched Cosima’s eyes.

“I don’t know. Why were you messing with blood samples?” Cosima asked.

 

“I first met her on the plane, she kept talking about her sisters and then I asked her name. I remembered seeing it on your paper with all the clones that you had contact with, and I your words about loving all of you, kept replaying in my head. Anyway I did not see her very much after that when we landed we got separated, but I always heard all the other doctors talking how she attacked, nearly killed some of them.” Delphine said. 

 

Delphine moved off the couch as she started to pace around the room.

 

“They were using her for drug trialling, injecting her with a different cocktail nearly every second day, taking blood and assault courses. I was the only doctor left so they put me with her, we got on, and she was so brave I wanted to be like her. Helena’s behaviour changed around me, so they moved me into the cell with her and I could not do it. So I stopped injecting her, making up results, taking my blood instead of her own by the time they figured it out, we had our plan.”   
Delphine finished in a large sigh through her nose.

 

Dropping on the seat across from the couch, looking at the floor not meeting Cosima’s scrutiny. 

 

“It’s kind of funny, you know. Helena saved me too; it was her embryo’s that’s how i'm sitting here, alive. We started the gene therapy, well Scott did and Professor Duncan left Kira the code in a book. I inject myself everyday it’s just like having diabetes really.” 

 

Delphine finally looked up at Cosima noting that Cosima’s fingers and hands twitched when she talked about injecting herself remembering that Cosima was not every good around needles. 

 

“So” 

“So”

They both looked exhausted but smile at each other. 

Cosima moved from the leather sofa to sit herself on Delphine’s lap. 

 

“Sorry I was such a bitch at the hotel” Cosima apologised. 

 

“I can handle it” Delphine replied.

Intertwining their fingers Cosima laughed “I know” bringing their lips together in a soft tender kiss. 

 

“You know I can hold your hand when you take your medicine tomorrow?” Delphine grinned. 

 

Cosima’s lips stayed in a straight line as her eyes glistened “Yeah I’ve missed my Doctor Cormier. “

“I’ve missed being yours” Delphine whispered. 

“You are mine, aren’t you?” Cosima husked. 

 

Delphine simply nodded turning to kiss Cosima again “always” whispering in the smaller girl's ear.

Cosima turned her body around so she was now straddling Delphine on the chair, deepening the kiss, her hands tangling in the blonde’s hair, as Delphine hands ran up and down the clones back, dragging the white chiffon blouse up bunching it in her hands. 

 

Cosima panted as Delphine began to ravish her neck with long kisses “We..Should..Stop” 

 

Delphine moved down nipping slightly at her collarbone suckling the top of Cosima’s soft breast. 

“Alison’s..coming” Cosima panted. 

 

“Non you are” 

popping the buttons open, hands cupping her breast, kneading through the thin material of Cosima’s bra, moving the material Delphine brought Cosima’s nipple into her mouth biting down on the soft nub, scraping her teeth across the hardened nipple suckling again. 

Cosima’s breathing was more rapid as her hips started to move with her own desire burning wanting to be touched. 

Delphine’s hand scratched up Cosima’s inner thigh under the black short skirt, feeling wetness pull their. 

Cosima moaned with pleasure and anticipation. 

 

“Bloody hell can’t we leave you two for five bloody minutes without you two shagging” 

 

Cosima moved off Delphine as her straight laced uptight clone sister entered the loft behind Felix. 

Alison’s eyes wandered around the room then settled on Delphine as she looked the blonde up and down with her hand firmly tucked upon her chin and the other on her hip. 

 

Alison cleared her throat before speaking “So this is her” 

 

Cosima got off her feet tapping her head as she made the introductions “Alison this is Delphine, Delphine this Alison” finishing with a grin.

 

Delphine got up out the chair reaching her hand out to Alison’s “Enchantée”

 

Alison looked down at the hand and back up to the taller woman’s face, eyes narrowing.

 

“Helena was nicer than that” Felix retorted sipping his tea.

 

“Yes well, I didn’t come here to make new friends, I came to tell you all that Donnie and I will be renewing our wedding vows and I want you all to be there. We have been through alot together and I mean we are practically related after all.” Alison finished hand firmly placed on her chin and the other gripping her hip. 

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Sarah questioned dropping down on couch.

Alison glared at Sarah, as Felix rubbed her shoulders up and down until Alison sat down releasing some of the tension in her body. 

“Well I just mean, not that long ago you and Donnie were about to divorce and now you are renewing your wedding vows?” Sarah still questioned.

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand Sarah, we have both done terrible things but we are working through them together and we have become closer, plus it also gives me something for me to focus on, other than clone business.” Alison exhaled smiling at her siblings and best friend. 

 

Sarah and Cosima turned to look at each other, and then grinned back at Alison. 

 

“So are we going to be your bridesmaids?” Cosima asked eagerly 

 

“Well…”Alison started.

“I don’t do pink” Sarah irrupted.

 

“What about a nice emerald colour, like from Buffy” Felix suggested

 

“Definitely not” Cosima retorted rolling her eyes.

 

Black, everybody suits black, it's slimming, yeah” Sarah added.

 

The three sisters and Felix threw colour ideas and suggestions together as Delphine checked and played with her phone as her opinions were not welcome at this discussion as Alison stated earlier she was not interested in the blonde woman. 

 

Delphine picked her jacket from the back of the couch making her way to the door, planning on going unnoticed as the discussion was getting more heated. 

 

“I am not wearing lavender Alison” Sarah grumbled. 

 

“Maroon, come on” Cosima tried to persuade the soccer mum

 

Delphine approached Cosima from behind; tapping her gently on the shoulder to get her attention until eventually she turned around. 

 

“Hey, hey, where are you going?” Cosima asked her with her brows crumpling together noticing Delphine had her jacket on. 

 

“I’m just going to go” Delphine smiled heading for the sliding door

 

Cosima shot up from her seat.

“Going? You just got here?” Cosima asked bewildered following the blonde out the sliding door.

 

“I could be doing more productive things Cosima, rather than sitting in a room listening to everybody argue about dress colours” Delphine sighed ruffling her hair.

 

“They don’t like me Cosima, they never will” Delphine whispered.

 

“They do! Sarah would not have played pile up with you if she hated you, and, Alison’s a little up tight; she probably didn’t take your hand because you know it was in a totally inappropriate place when she walked in. Cosima wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Plus you don’t help situation instead of playing Candy Crush you could suggest colours too” Cosima shrugged nonchalantly “Like Maroon, you can tell Alison how good we look in maroon” pressing closer to Delphine’s body. 

 

“You look good in all colours. But extra sexy in maroon” Delphine replied wrapping her arms around the smaller girl’s waist. 

 

“Good answer” Pecking her girlfriend’s lips, “So you do know that I will need a date for this right?” 

 

“Is this your way of asking me?” Delphine chuckled.

 

“Maybe” Cosima giggled into Delphine’s shoulder.

Delphine placed soft kisses over her cheeks “Okay. I will go with you. But I do have to go” 

 

Cosima pulled back from Delphine, giving her a questionable look. 

 

“I can’t stay at a hotel forever Cosima, and if you need to be here then this is where I will be too” Delphine supplied, a smile appearing on Cosima’s face for a small amount of time. 

“Are you saying what I think, you’re saying” Cosima brought her arms up around Delphine’s neck, eyes sparkling. 

 

“Maybe” Delphine grinned.

 

“So you weren’t playing Candy Crush?” 

“Maybe I was doing both” Delphine smirked. 

 

“God, you’re so bi” Cosima laughed, pulling in Delphine close again. 

 

“Well us bisexuals are only allowed to do two things for the rest of lives, so I have picked you and napping” Delphine sniggered.

 

“Good choices” Cosima finished bringing their mouths together in a long heated kiss.

 

Delphine pushed Cosima’s shoulder back, breaking the kiss off “I really need do need to go” Delphine said allowing Cosima place small kisses around her jaw and neck. 

 

“How long will you be?” Cosima said breathing in Delphine, falling back from Delphine’s body, playing with one of her hands.

“An hour, two at the most” Delphine started towards the stairs, Cosima still clutched to the taller woman’s hand.

 

“Okay well I will be waiting, right here” Cosima said gripping the fingertips of Delphine’s hand as she walked further away from her.

 

“I will be back” Delphine shouted as she turned the corner.

 

Cosima stood at the sliding for a few minutes before entering the room again, the butterflies in her stomach flapped around furiously, she was anxious, nervous and excited all rolled into one. Delphine was away looking at property, her sister was renewing her wedding vows and Delphine was back and looking to move here for Cosima, which all happened within a few days of each other, this was a huge deal, she had never had this big of a commitment from any normal relationship, never mind a complex relationship as the one between herself and Delphine. Cosima often thought how different it could have been, Delphine could have easily have left her after that first argument, herself and her clone sisters would probably all be a lot worse off, maybe even dead. 

 

Cosima took a deep breath and exhaled shaking her hands and head before pulling the door open, greeting them with her beaming smiling as they were now arguing about what Alison would serve in her buffet.


	4. Chapter 4

Delphine turned up to the stairwell of Felix’s loft with great news to tell Cosima, she was able to buy a house, and should be able to pay off the mortgage within five years. Delphine plodded up the stairs as her phone buzzed in her bag as Delphine fiddled around in her bag seeing another missed called from Cosima. 

 

“Do you need a hand there?” A young rugged man asked stroking his goatee, eyeing up Delphine side-ways with a smirk plastered on his face.

 

“No thanks” Delphine replied quietly and quickly, picking up the pace climbing the stairs to reach Felix’s loft, the young man matched her pace.

 

“Something smells good” the long hair man stated never leaving Delphine’s eyes. 

Delphine hummed looking down at the takeout bag in her hand, wishing that he would leave her alone, after all she had no idea who he was and Felix’s building was not the safest in her opinion. 

 

They both approached Felix’s door, Delphine knocked, always looking at her feet as the man stood right next to her, running his tongue over his teeth as tsking grinning as he stared un-bashfully. 

 

“Thank god, am bloody starving.” Sarah grabbed the bags from Delphine putting it on the counter so they could all grab their meals from the bag.

 

“I got some extras” putting another paper bag down. Delphine huffed. 

Helena had a handful of chips in her mouth, and had a burger box, plus she balanced a box of chicken nuggets in the crook of her elbow; she swooped in grabbing the brown bag of extras smiling at Delphine as she sat crossed leg in the chair. 

Cosima moaned as she put the chips in her mouth “this is so good when I’ve not had it in forever. Thank you for getting this all, like you didn’t need to get extras” Cosima said in between bites. 

 

“Well when you phoned and said that Helena was coming too, I thought it was for the best” Delphine said as sunk her teeth into the burger. 

 

“She is very smart “Helena said 

 

“You aren’t eating all that meathead, you need to share. Give some to Tony.” Sarah said grabbing the brown paper tatty bag from Helena and passing it along to Tony.

 

Tony’s eyes never leave the blonde French woman. 

Delphine shifts uncomfortable in the chair next to Cosima.

 

“Oh yeah, Delphine Tony” Cosima introduced. 

 

“So this is the girl you were constantly whining over, damn girl I see why.” Tony swaggered up to the blonde reaching out his hand for the doctors. 

 

Delphine wiped her greasy fingers on the material of the couch before reaching her hand out to Tony’s. 

His eyes never left hers, as a smirk danced on his lips as he watched Delphine’s eye cloud over in confusion. He bowed his head and placed a kiss on her knuckle “Enchanté belle” 

 

A blush rose on her cheeks as she felt ten pairs of eyes on herself and the male clone interact.

 

“Hello” Delphine chuckled back, she had never came across someone with so much confidence and bravado as he was blatantly trying to flirting with her, right in front of her girlfriend, who was totally engrossed in her burger. 

 

“I’m sorry, I did not even look up on the stairs, and this building is not exactly the safest of places.” Delphine said with a smile hoping that he would understand and she was not being rude. 

 

“Hey it's cool I get it, a fancy broad like yourself isn’t use to slumming it in these parts, if you ever need some to guard your body .I’m totally your guy, nobody messes with Tony Sawicki” he answered with a crooked smile stealing fries from the red box that sat on top of the blondes thigh.

 

The French girl’s mouth dropped open as she wandered where his hand was going to go as he reached down again his hand was slapped away by an identical one to his expect this hand was covered in rings. 

 

“I will, if he doesn’t stop hitting on my girlfriend.” Cosima punctuated every word full of possession and sass. 

 

“You think you can take me on” he questioned with wolfish grin.

 

“Totally” 

 

Tony gave a hearty laugh at Cosima’s glaring face.

The dreaded clone felt a vibration of bubbling laughter next to her turning to scowl at Delphine. 

 

“Oh Cosima, don’t be like that” she cooed.

Cosima looked away to the opposite side of the room blocking her brother and girlfriend from her view as she tapped her foot repeatedly on the floor, clearly annoyed. 

 

“Even she knows you would lose” he sauntered walking around to the kitchen area, as he passed the scientist he purposefully tapped her head in a patronizing manner. 

 

“Right that’s it” Cosima rose from the couch with her fist bundled at her sides marching with a force to show him and Delphine, that she would be the only one guarding that body from now on. Not Helena, not Sarah or not even Tony. It was her turn to protect the blonde after all she has done so much to protect her and her little family. 

 

HEY WOLF BOY” Cosima shouted aggressively over the loft.

 

“Wolf boy?” Sarah and Felix said in a confused unison watching from a close distance, knowing nothing would go down. 

 

“Delphine, what is science sestra doing? I thought she was going to fight brother-sestra for your body” Helena purred coming to fill the space left next to her.

As both blondes watch the pair throw childish insults back and forward. 

 

“She is.” Delphine answered. 

Helena stared right into the doctor's hazel eyes as she did not understand.

“Cosima does not use her fist to fight. She uses her words” Delphine rolled her eyes exhaustively as the pair had started to run around the island in the kitchen; at least they were laughing Delphine thought. 

 

“I would have killed them both by now” Helena said absentmindedly sighing similarly to the blonde. 

 

The Ukrainian clone grew closer and closer to Delphine “will you sing to us?” Helena’s eyes pleaded. 

 

Delphine wanted to refuse as they were no longer trapped in a cell there was no need to sing, but she could not resist as she looked into that tortured soul that only saw happiness but had dealt with darkness her whole life. 

 

Delphine silently nodded. 

Helena beamed. she stood up from the sofa only to reposition herself, so that her head was resting on the doctor's thigh as she shut her eyes focusing on the French woman’s voice. 

Delphine played the tangled brittle blonde hair splayed on her legs, twisting and curling it around her fingers soothing Helena. 

 

Her voice was the only sound Helena heard even though the sounds of Cosima and Tony’s laughter were far much greater and the mummer of the English voices were hardly audible, she imagined herself in a place filled with sunshine and sweet treats, all her newly found family surrounded her as they all happily played and danced around with each other. 

 

Suddenly she felt a funny sensation in her stomach; it wasn’t hunger after all she had just eaten. 

She focused back on the dream with the French lullaby soothing her back to her happy place; she moved her hand to rest comfortably on her belly, as the sensation came again. 

Delphine felt her hand getting tugged from playing with her hair, as it was placed on top of her small stomach

 

“They like your singing” Helena said with a devilish grin.

 

Delphine gasped as she felt a bump collide with her hand as she pressed into Helena’s stomach to really feel the babies underneath her hand. 

 

“They are so strong.” Delphine marvelled as she felt the clone’s stomach full of movement, watching her stomach for any arms and feet poking out.

 

“They have missed your voice” Helena stated moving both of their hands along the starchy fabric of Helena’s shirt to where her babies moved freely. 

 

“Or they want me to be quiet” Delphine chuckled. 

 

“My babies are dancing” Helena whispered.


End file.
